


Thirty Years After

by Dee_Laundry



Series: My Fathers' Son [29]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-27
Updated: 2007-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-14 03:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Laundry/pseuds/Dee_Laundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Epilogue of sorts, in summary form only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Thirty Years After

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue of sorts, in summary form only.

Jack is 52. He's divorced, with two kids age 26 and 22. He writes full-time, both fiction and non-fiction, but still does one to two shifts a week at a pharmacy to get himself out of the house and interacting with other people (he also likes feeling useful and helpful to others).

He finished _Cauliflower Tail_ a few years after his Dad died. It took a while to find a publisher, but he did find one. It was even made into an independent film. He's since published several more novels in addition to shorter pieces of fiction and non-fiction.

Wilson's been dead for 17 years (died at age 75). He had a hard time in the first few years after House died, but slowly climbed out of his depression. Becoming a grandfather put a spark back in him, and he moved close to Jack to spend as much time with his grandchildren as possible. He was active in oncology, in different capacities, and a board member for several children's charities until his death.


End file.
